Donation
CONTENS OF THIS PAGE ARE OUTDATED mcmythcraftpvp.buycraft.net visit this website for our donation perks Donation To improve the server we glady accept your donations. Donation gifts mentioned belove may change in time and we only accept donation from paypal accounts. Information and Explanations *10 mythstones are currently 1 U.S. Dollar. *Donations are liable to change at the discretion of Mythcraft Staff Team. You are not guaranteed to keep the perks as is, and your 'perks' shall change as this table does. If the perks change for one donation group and you are in said group - your perks shall change in accordance with the new package. *You will not be affected by increased prices you will not be asked for additional donation. *Donations are not refundable at all. Donation Perks / VIP Copper Perk (150 Valinor Mythstones) *Home command (1 home only) *Can use Cannons/Ships *2x Loot from Instances / Raids *Can loot (1x) room from the Treasure Hall of Erebor (Monthly) *A small House in a Neutral City *Server Slot Iron Perk (200 Valinor Mythstones) *Home command (1 home only) *Can use Cannons/ShipsCan build (1x) Cannon *2x Loot from Instances / Raids *Can loot (2x) rooms from the Treasure Hall of Erebor (Monthly) *Small House in a Neutral City *Goblin Race (Requires Orc Application) *Hobbit Race *Server Slot Silver Perk (250 Valinor Mythstones) *Home command (1 home only) *Can use Cannons/Ships *Can build (2x) Cannons *2x Loot from Instances / Raids *Can loot (3x) rooms from the Treasure Hall of Erebor (Monthly) *Small House in a Neutral City *Orc Race (Requires Orc Application) *Dunedain Race (For Gondorians Only) *Rohan Faction Special Race *All Previous races *Pet Naming *Server Slot Gold Perk (300 Valinor Mythstones) *Home command (1 home only) *Can use Cannons/Ships *Can build (3x) Cannons *3x Loot from Instances / Raids *Can loot (4x) rooms from the Treasure Hall of Erebor (Monthly) *Lockpick of Walter o'Dim *Villa in a Neutral City *Gundabad-Orc Race (Requires Orc Application) *Dwarf Race *All Previous races *Pet Naming *V.I.P Forum Rank *Server Slot Diamond Perk (350 Valinor Mythstones) *Home command (Up to 2 homes at total) *Can use Cannons/Ships *Can build (4x) Cannon *3x Loot from Instances / Raids *Can loot (5x) rooms from the Treasure Hall of Erebor (Monthly) *Custom Epic Weapon (Sword / Bow / Staff) *Lockpick of Walter o'Dim *Villa in a Neutral City *Uruk Race (Requires Orc Application) *All Previous races *Pet Naming *V.I.P Forum Rank *Server Slot Mithril Perk (500 Valinor Mythstones) *Home command (Up to 2 homes at total) *Can use Cannons/Ships *Can build (6x) Cannons *3x Loot from Instances / Raids *Can loot (6x) rooms from the Treasure Hall of Erebor (Monthly) *Custom Epic Weapon (Sword / Bow / Staff) *Lockpick of Walter o'Dim *Elf Race (Requires Elf Application) *Villa in a Neutral City *All Previous races *Pet Naming *V.I.P Forum Rank *Server Slot Arken Perk (1000 Valinor Mythstones) *Home command (Up to 3 homes at total) *Can use Cannons/Ships *Can build (6x) Cannons *4x Loot from Instances / Raids *Can loot (7x) rooms from the Treasure Hall of Erebor (Monthly) *Custom Epic Weapon (Sword / Bow / Staff) *Lockpick of Walter o'Dim *Villa in a Neutral City *Wraith Race (Requires Villain Application) *Druid Race *All Previous Races *Pet Naming *V.I.P Forum Rank *Server Slot *Lockpick of Walter o'Dim is a lockpick,which will give players right to open special chests located in raids or instances.This itam is not a consumable,you can use it every time you saw a special chest in a raid or instance. *Mithril Perk Custom Epic Weapon - Staves are only usable to players who are wizards or maiar's. Myth Shop 'Ships' *Trireme for 6 Mythstones *Galleon for 12 Mythstones *Custom ship for 15 to 25 Mythstones 'Equipments' Equipments Will be added soon... 'Consumables' Upgrade Scroll (x3) (50 Valinor Mythstones) Magical scroll for upgrading items to next level.Players can use these scrolls to upgrade their unique or higher leveled items without a risk to destroy them.(When you use an upgrade scroll,you won't need to combine 3 same items to get one next leveled item.You can use them on solo items.For example; Normally,you need 3x Sword of Will to get one Sword of Will +1 but if you use an upgrade scroll,you just need one Sword of Will and an upgrade scroll to get a Sword of Will (+1) ) Petname Scroll (x10) (50 Valinor Mythstones) Petname scroll is a scroll which provides right to name a pet. Wizard / Magic Will be added soon In Game Opportunuties 'Knighthood' Players can buy Knighthood with 15 Mythstones *Title Knight *Right to Form a lesser House *200 gold currency of your choosing *60 block square land and a very small castle on it (on wild lands) *Right to use mithril armor, tools and weapons *If you character dies in rp you lose your gift, if your house has other members it can survive, your lands and castle can be inherited by your house members 'Gondor' Lord(Depends on the status of the land you choose to rule.) Chance to rule a region of mighty Gondor.Players who bought this will be given an own family of Gondor,they will be able to design their own banners. Custom Castle(Depends on the status of the castle you choose. / Lords or Knights only.) Players who has Lord / Knight status may but that perk to improve their castles / keeps. 'Rohan' Lord(Depends on the status of the land you choose to rule.) Chance to rule a region of mighty Rohan.Players who bought this will be given an own family of Rohan,they will be able to design their own banners. Custom Castle(Depends on the status of the castle you choose. / Lords only.) Players who has Lord status may but that perk to improve their castles / keeps.